1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to signal processing, and more particularly, to a signal processing circuit and a signal processing method applied to a headset.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Regarding a related art headset, when the plug of the headset is inserted into an audio jack and the headset plays audio signals with both the left and right earphones, a user's right ear may hear the sound of the left channel, and the user's left ear may hear the sound of the right channel due to the impedance of the grounding point of the audio jack, the impedance of the inner grounding point of the audio integrated circuit (IC), or the impedance of the layout trace for connecting the audio jack to the audio IC. Further, if the microphone of the headset is recording sounds at the same time, the microphone will record the sounds of the left channel and the right channel simultaneously. The above crosstalk interference degrades user's experience of using the headset.